A computer system comprises a set of computing resources, such as memory, processors, I/O devices etc. The computing resources may be divided or distributed amongst a plurality of logical partitions of the computer system. A plurality of workloads, e.g. processes, may also be distributed amongst the plurality of partitions to efficiently distribute a computing workload created by those processes amongst the computing resources. Computing resources and processes may be migrated or transferred between the partitions, effectively resizing each partition, to redistribute a dynamically varying workload amongst the computing resources.
However, it is difficult to ensure that one or more processes migrated between partitions continue to have access to data being utilised by the processes. In particular, a problem may arise when a plurality of processes which are cooperatively or simultaneously acting upon the same data are migrated between partitions.
It is an object of embodiments of the invention to at least mitigate one or more of the problems of the prior art.